


Lucy in the sky with diamonds

by Wibbili_Wobbly



Series: СТРАННИК С ГАЛЛИФРЕЯ [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Based on a Beatles Song, F/M, Gen, References to the Beatles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly
Summary: Странник получает шанс на ещё одно захватывающее приключение вместе с Доктором. Кроме того, она встречает одного из своих старых друзей...
Series: СТРАННИК С ГАЛЛИФРЕЯ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753240
Kudos: 1





	Lucy in the sky with diamonds

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Lucy in the sky with diamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286510) by [Wibbili_Wobbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly)



> Здесь есть несколько отсылок к песням группы "Битлз", но сюжет легко воспринимается и без них

ТАРДИС материализовалась посреди улицы. Доктор и Роза вышли и осмотрелись вокруг.

— Что же, Роза Тайлер, добро пожаловать в Ливерпуль, Великобритания, 1960 год, — начал Доктор, широко улыбаясь. — Чудесное место, чудесные люди. Город основан в 1207 году, славится своими соборами, пляжами и, конечно же, знаменитой Ливерпульской Четвёркой – «Битлз»!

— Не устал умничать? — Роза взяла его под локоть.

— Никогда не устану, — усмехнулся Повелитель Времени. — Поверь, это будет нечто потрясающ... — они вышли из переулка, и их глазам предстала ужасающая картина.

Опустевшие улицы, разруха, разбитые оконные стёкла, заколоченный двери. Оба остановились, изумлённо оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Доктор, что здесь произошло?

— Не знаю, — он на мгновение застыл, но вдруг оживился. — ...Но я точно знаю, кто поможет нам во всём этом разобраться! — он просиял. — Ливерпуль, 60-е года – она не откажется. — Доктор побежал к ТАРДИС, оставив Розу в недоумении.

— Ты говоришь о...?

— О да!

— Ты просто ищешь повод побыть с ней ещё немного.

— О да!

Роза вошла в ТАРДИС, и машина времени растворилась в воздухе.

***

На ночном пляже, где ныне пребывала Странник, прошло всего несколько мгновений с тех пор, как она навсегда распрощалась с Доктором и его спутницей. Теперь же Повелительница Времени, подсев к случайному встречному, оживлённо рассказывала о космосе, далёких мирах и путешествиях во времени. Немногословный собеседник, судя по всему, счёл её умалишённой.

Вдруг посреди мерного шелеста волн совсем близко раздался металлический шум и из ниоткуда возникла синяя полицейская будка.

— Странник!

— О, Доктор. Что бы там ни случилось, ты не мог бы зайти ровно через 3 часа 27 минут и 41 секунду? Будь так любезен, я только начала свой рассказ.

Слушатель Странника после увиденного почему-то стал куда более заинтересованным и оживлённым. Повелительница Времени точно уложилась в установленный ею срок, и, когда машина появилась снова, она была готова.

— Окей, я считаю да трёх, а ты пытаешься меня убедить, — Странник скрестила руки на груди.

— Стой-стой!

— Раз... Два...

— Джон Леннон! — выкрикнул Доктор.

— Чёрт возьми, а ты умеешь совершать невозможное. Я на сто процентов в деле. Заводи таратайку, подробности – по дороге, — Странник по-хозяйски зашла в чужую ТАРДИС.

Когда машина снова вернулась в 1960, Повелительница Времени первая вышла на улицу, ступив босой ногой на холодную землю. Она втянула носом воздух, прикрыла глаза и раскинула руки.

— Шестидесятые, Ливерпуль. У меня что, день рождения? — Странник радостно зашагала по дороге, Доктор и Роза последовали за ней. — Удивительный город, знаменитый многими достопримечательностями, например... Штооо?? Какого Элтона Джона тут происходит?? — она наконец обратила внимание на опустевшие улицы и царивший кавардак.

— Это мы и хотели тебе показать, — пояснила Роза, поравнявшись со Странником. — Здесь ничего нет. Ничего и никого.

Доктор сканировал отвёрткой всё вокруг.

— ...Только на территории города. Странно, может, случилась какая-то катастрофа?

— Да тут будто ядерная война произошла, — Повелительница Времени всплеснула руками.

— Так, ну стоя здесь мы всё равно ничего не выясним, — Роза уверенно зашагала вперёд, — За мной, дамочки.

***

Они шли по городу уже минут десять, не встретив ни души. Город был мёртв. Вдруг они набрели на огромную дыру в асфальте, которая вела глубоко вниз. Пока Доктор и Роза изучали загадочный объект, Странник прошла немного дальше.

— Всё это кажется каким-то знакомым, — пробормотала она себе под нос. — Будто бы уже... — Повелительница Времени наткнулась на большого жука, размером с целый аквариум, — Ну привет, уродец, — Странник принялась разглядывать существо. — Эй, ребята! Ребята, вы знали, что самым крупным жуком на планете Земля признан дровосек-титан, и эта штуковина способна достигать 16,7 см?

— Да, и что? — Доктор отвлёкся от дыры в асфальте.

— А то, что эта жуть явно больше 17 сантиметров, — она повернулась спиной к жуку и посмотрела на своих спутников.

Доктор выпрямился и явно напрягся. Тоже самое сделала и Роза. Она приоткрыла рот, пытаясь что-то сказать.

— С-странник...

— Да, я клоню к тому, что это приятель явно не отсюда.

— Обернись, — коротко проговорил Доктор, глядя куда-то за плечо Странника.

Повелительница Времени сделала непонимающее лицо и обернулась. Прямо за ней было целое полчище этих сине-зелёных жуков разных размеров, которые беспрестанно шевелились, издавали противный жужжащий звук и угрожающе щёлкали массивными челюстями.

— Так что ты там говорила про бег?

— Я его ненавижу.

— А придётся полюбить. Бежим!

Доктор схватил Розу за руку, и они понеслись в сторону ТАРДИС. Странник рванула за ними. И вся хитиновая масса начала преследование, издавая гадкое жужжание и создавая вибрации по воздуху. Изо всех люков и щелей стали вылезать им подобные.

Троица добежала до переулка, где была припаркована ТАРДИС. Была. Теперь там была только куча хлама.

— Ты потерял ТАРДИС?! — Странник, тяжело дыша, вылупилась на пустое место. — Только полный идиот может потерять ТАРДИС!

***

Троица растерянно стояла в переулке, прижавшись друг к другу, пока куча гигантских насекомых медленно приближалась к ним. Внезапно, они услышали чей-то оклик.

— Сюда, если хотите жить, — послышалось из едва приоткрытого окна первого этажа.

— Этот голос... — Странник не успела сообразить, как Доктор схватил её за руку и потащил к окну.

Первой в дом залезла Роза, а затем и оба Повелителя Времени. В помещении было совершенно темно.

— В подвал. Хватит стоять, — их толкали куда-то вперёд, двигаться приходилось на ощупь. 

Только лишь в подвале, где горела тусклая лампа, прибывшим удалось понять, где они вообще очутились.

— Не может быть! — Роза наконец разглядела своих спасителей.

— Это вы! Это правда вы! — воскликнула Странник, словно маленький ребёнок, не в силах скрывать своей радости. — Пол Маккартни, Джордж Харрисон, Ринго Старр и... сам Джон Леннон! — она игриво улыбнулась, поправляя волосы.

Участники группы переглянулись.

— Эмм.. Да, мы рады, что вы нас знаете, но суть не в этом. Как вы попали сюда? — Леннон с любопытством рассматривал Странника. Она посмотрела ему в глаза. Молодой музыкант совсем не признал Повелительницу Времени – она прилетела слишком рано. Всё то, что связывало их, попросту ещё не случилось. — Вы же люди, верно? Как вы выжили там? Как оказались? — он отошёл от Странника, и теплота и радость на её лице сменились горьким разочарованием.

— Я Доктор, это – Роза, а это – Странник, — пояснил Повелитель Времени. — Мы туристы. Наслышаны о вашем городе. ..Синюю полицейскую будку случайно не видели?

— Так, с меня хватит! — Пол нервно встал, схватил попавшуюся под руку бейсбольную биту и направил её на незваных гостей. — Перестаньте издеваться и объясните, кто вы, чёрт возьми, такие.

— Вот только давай без...

— Глупостей?! Там настоящий апокалипсис! Огромные жуки ползают и жрут всё вокруг, а вы расспрашиваете про какую-то синюю будку..

— А ну перестали оба! — Роза встала между Доктором и участниками группы. — Либо мы сейчас сядем, и вы расскажете, что происходит, либо... — девушка выхватила биту из чужих рук, — ...либо вы будете иметь дело со мной, — она улыбнулась и выкинула «оружие» в кучу хлама.

— Она определённо мне нравится, — усмехнулся Ринго.

***

Из рассказа группы стало ясно, что это был обычный день, они репетировали в подвале, ведь скоро должно было состояться выступление. Затем, услышав крики снаружи, четверо вышли на улицу и увидели толпы этих устрашающих жуков, которые уничтожали всё на своём пути. Существа объедали вещи и пожирали людей, что не успели скрыться.

— Их было не так много, как гналось за вами, — подал голос Джон. — Видимо, они успели расплодиться. Люди попрятались в подвалах, заколотили двери и окна – закрылись от мира, как только могли. Не знаю, на сколько это эффективно, но мы пока живы, — он развёл руками.

— Похоже, что несильно развитые существа решили захватить это место из-за благоприятный для них условий – подходящего климата или ресурсов. Странно только, что я совсем ничего о них не знаю. Я никогда не встречал их раньше... — Доктор задумался и пробежал глазами по потолку.

— ..Но это не объясняет одного, — продолжил Леннон. — Кто вы такие?

Повелитель Времени собрался было что-то ответить, но его перебила Странник.

— О, мы просто незнакомцы, путешественники, странники, — проговорила она, выделив последнее слово. Девушка с надеждой смотрела на Джона, пытаясь уловить его взгляд.

— Это не ответ, — сказал тот и отвернулся.

Повелительница Времени тяжело вздохнула, скрестила руки и отошла в дальний угол помещения. Доктор и Роза переглянулись.

— Я попробую выяснить что-нибудь ещё, — шепнула Роза Доктору. Тот кивнул и медленно пошёл к Страннику.

— Как много здесь хлама, не находишь? — он начал рыться в одном из ящиков в углу. — Ты только посмотри: детские игрушки, карандаши, фотографии и... Стетоскоп? — Доктор достал его, покрутил в руках и посмотрел на девушку. — Ты не думай, что я тебе не верю, но... — его голос стал серьёзнее и тише, но, вместе с тем, как-то доверительнее. — Можно?

— Валяй, — махнула рукой Странник, даже не глядя на него, а затем следом добавила еле слышное «извращенец».

Доктор медленно поднёс стетоскоп к груди девушки и внимательно вслушался перемещая мембрану инструмента. На лице Повелителя Времени появилась искренняя и широкая улыбка.

— Ты невероятна, — он с теплотой посмотрел на Странника. — Твои сердца отбивают самый красивый ритм.

— Так появилась _«_ _Shape_ _of_ _you_ _»_ Эда Ширана, — кивнула Странник и коротко улыбнулась в ответ.

***

— Не хочу портить посиделки, но мы ничего не выясним, оставаясь здесь, — Доктор отбросил стетоскоп в кучу хлама.

— В мои планы не входило умереть от голода в тёмном подвале, — поддержала его Роза.

— Никто из вас не знает, где эти твари обитают? Укрываются? Временно проживают?

— Что-то вроде военного лагеря?

— В точку, Джимбо!

— Я Джордж, — растерянно улыбнулся Харрисон.

— ..Как мы и сказали, — начал Леннон, — мы были здесь и ничего не видели.

— Ну что ж, тогда вперёд! Без плана, зато полны инициативы, — Доктор и Роза переглянулись.

— Стойте, но вы так и не объяснили, как попали сюда, — окликнул их Джон.

— Не спрашивай меня как, — машинально отозвалась Странник, хотя вопрос и не был адресован ей.

— Ты не с нами? — обернулся Повелитель Времени.

— Извини: не фанатка жертвовать собой. К тому же, кажется, я знаю этих тварей, и мне они не нравятся. Но не бойся – я верю в тебя.

Доктор кивнул и, взяв Розу за руку, с криком «Allons-y!» выбежал из подвала.

— Он труп. Тут без вариантов, — Странник повернулась к участникам группы. — Помянем одной из ваших песен. Что там у вас сейчас в репертуаре?

***

Доктору и его спутнице повезло – выйдя на улицу, жуков они не застали. Повелитель Времени засунул руки в карманы и в раздумьях посмотрел в небо.

— Будь я гигантским насекомым, где бы я прятался?

— Не знаю, где бы ты прятался, но я бы не отказалась от перекуса. И попить было бы неплохо, — живот девушки предательски заурчал.

— Роза, ты гений! Подумай: вместительное безопасное место с едой и водой. То, чем славится Ливерпуль. М-м?

Двое одновременно повернулись друг к другу и выкрикнули:

— Доки!

Возглас эхом прошёлся по пустым улицам, и последствия в виде новой стаи насекомых не заставили долго ждать. Существа выползали из мусорных баков, карабкались по стенам зданий, улавливая звуковые колебания и тут же откликаясь на них.

— Доктор, у нас проблемы...

— До ближайшего дока минут тридцать пешком...

— Думай быстрее!

— Я пытаюсь! Думаю, если побежим, то...

Роза не стала дожидаться ответа. Она подобрала с земли камень, выбила им окно ближайшей машины и открыла дверь.

— Тебя подбросить?

— Ты только что разбила стекло?!

— Благодарности – позже.

Машина рванула к самому ближнему ливерпульскому доку.

***

Тем временем, в подвале, где остались Странник и ливерпульская четвёрка, раздался шум, который заглушил музыкальные инструменты. Сверху послышался скрежет, словно дверь начали ломать по кускам. Повелительница Времени по привычке схватила за руку Джона, но от тут же машинально одёрнулся.

Маккартни снова схватил биту.

— Солнышко, не позорься, — Странник покачала головой.

Как только дверь была выломана, в помещение начали медленно просачиваться огромные жуки, издавая противные звуки и перебирая лапами.

— Что ж, похоже, поминать придётся нас, — девушка нервно хихикнула и провела рукой по струнам гитары. Внезапно насекомые замерли, окружив её. — О, так вы любите музыку? — она отложила гитару и достала из кармана звуковую отвёртку. Кинув короткий взгляд на группу, она произнесла: — Когда скажу бежать – бегите, — полными тоски и сожаления глазами Странник в последний раз посмотрела на свою отвёртку, поцеловала её на прощание и включила музыку. Жуки направили свои усики на источник звука и кинулись на странника, — Бегите! — Повелительница Времени швырнула девайс в дальний угол и бросилась к выходу за остальными.

Странник выбежала на улицу и, тяжело дыша, осмотрелась по сторонам.

— Гигантские зелёные жуки, которые жрут всё на своём пути и любят музыку... — она сосредоточенно соображала. — Думай, Странник, думай! Почему это всё кажется таким знакомым?!

— Ты спасла нас, — перебил Джон, положив руку ей на плечо. — Большое спасиб..

— ..Не сейчас, — перебила Повелительница Времени. — Прости, красавчик, но теперь моя очередь тебя динамить, — она боязливо оглянулась и скомандовала: — За мной!

Все пятеро добежали до ближайшего магазина. Странник предприняла безуспешную попытку выбить дверь.

— Чёрт, а отвёрточкой было бы лучше, — она выругалась. После ещё пары попыток дверь открыли изнутри. — Окей, мальчики. Теперь колитесь, что вы скрываете. Когда Доктор начал вас расспрашивать, вы все дружно переглянулись будто вас в хранении наркотиков уличили.

После непродолжительного напряжённого молчания Ринго Старр рассказал, как ночью накануне нашествия, возвращаясь домой видел в небе странный объект гигантских размеров, который бесшумно завис в небе, что-то сбрасывая вниз.

— Почему ты сразу не сказал?

— Но вы бы не поверили..

— Серьёзно?? Я инопланетянка, прилетевшая из будущего в сраной полицейской будке, о чём вообще речь! — Странник шумно выдохнула. — Мне срочно нужен Доктор.

***

Доктор и Роза осторожно бродили по огромному зданию у воды. Там было на удивление тихо и пустынно. Никаких гнездовищ и прочих следов пребывания неземных насекомых.

— У тебя всё ещё нет плана?

— Нет, будем надеяться на удачу. Ты же знаешь – я всегда так делаю.

Доктор открывал двери одну за другой, пока в одной из комнат не нашёл женщину. Это была напуганная до смерти работница. Она сидела на полу, буквально вжавшись в угол. Роза и Повелитель Времени кинулись успокаивать несчастную.

— Тише-тише, мы здесь, мы – помощь, скоро всё закончится, — шептала Роза.

— Они всё ещё здесь? — спросил Доктор. Женщина судорожно закивала. — Где?

Женщина достала карту дока и указала на место, где пришвартовываются корабли.

— Вот. В самом большом судне. Гнездо.

Доктор кивнул и рванул к двери. Роза кинулась за ним, но Повелитель Времени велел остаться.

— Побудь с ней, — его взгляд был максимально серьёзным. — Ты нужна ей. А там... Я всё улажу, — он захлопнул за собой дверь и на всякий случай запер её звуковой отвёрткой. Ведь он знал – Роза была не из тех, кого удержит простая просьба.

***

На корабле Доктор обнаружил сотни коконов и личинок с ещё не вылупившимися жуками. Повелитель Времени, пытаясь не создавать лишних звуков, прошёл мимо них на верхний ярус.

— Доктор, — раздался позади слабый и какой-то жалостливый голос. Доктор обернулся и увидел старуху. Точнее сказать, это было инопланетное зелёное существо, покрытое хитином и отдалённо напоминающее земную престарелую женщину. — Я Хиритина – королева и мать этих прекрасных созданий, — она указала рукой на коконы.

— Так значит, это вы уничтожаете город? — Повелитель Времени нахмурился, его взгляд стал тяжёлым.

— Я понимаю, как это выглядит, но прошу: выслушайте. Наша планета была уничтожена. Мы пытались бежать, но корабль был повреждён. Мы с детьми хотели найти пустую планету, чтобы жить, никому не навредив, но... — она сделала пару неуверенных шагов к Доктору. Гнев в его глазах сменился пониманием и состраданием. — Мы попали сюда случайно, у нас не было выбора. Мы просто напуганы, Доктор. Напуганы и хотим выжить. Если у вас нет другого выхода, и вы должны нас уничтожить, то мы примем это, — Хиритина сделала паузу. — Но если есть шанс получить спасение... — она опустилась перед ним на колени.

— Не надо этого. Я помогу вам, — Доктор милостиво улыбнулся и помог ей старухе подняться. — Но есть одно «но»...

— Ваш корабль? — Хиритина дала знак, и десяток больших жуков притащили на своих спинках ТАРДИС. — О вашей машине ходит много легенд. Мы мечтали с её помощью убраться с этих земель, но без вас она всё равно никуда не полетит. Просим прощения за неудобства, — она низко поклонилась.

— Не надо этого, я же просил, — Повелитель Времени поморщился. — Вы обещаете, что все ваши дети покинут Землю?

— Клянусь, — она кивнула и улыбнулась.

Доктор собрался было начать перенастройку своей машины времени, чтобы перенести всё гнездо с планеты, как вдруг где-то вдалеке раздался звук босых ног.

— Доктор! Я придумала, как истребить этих тварей! ..А ещё ты не поверишь, что я нашла, — Странник прибежала, отдышалась и радостно взглянула на Повелителя Времени, а затем на инопланетную королеву. С лица девушки тут же исчезла улыбка. — Доктор, отойди от неё!

— Это она! — в свою очередь оскалилась старуха и указала пальцем на Странника. — Она уничтожила нашу планету! Демон с глазами вселенной! Ты могла сменить лицо, но твои глаза тебя выдали.

— Бабуся, да я вашу планету знать не знаю! А ты и твой народ – это наглые паразиты, которые жрут всех и вся. Доктор, отойди от неё! — настойчиво повторила Повелительница Времени.

— Доктор, я не понимаю, что она несёт. Даже сейчас она хочет нас изничтожить, — старуха жалобно посмотрела на Доктора в поисках поддержки.

— Так, прекратили обе! — его выкрик разнёсся эхом по судну. — Я ничего не понимаю. А я ненавижу ничего не понимать. Вы, — он указал на королеву жуков, — сейчас же отзовёте своих детей из Ливерпуля. А ты... — он посмотрел на Странника, пытаясь подобрать слова, — Тебе лучше уйти. Я отправлю их на необитаемую планету подальше отсюда. Спасу город и их народ.

Хиритина победно улыбнулась и кинула хищный взгляд на Странника. Повелительница Времени пыталась что-то возразить, но мысли путались, и она в негодовании заикалась и просто хватала ртом воздух.

— Есть существа.. Есть существа, которые не способны быть благодарными. Без жалости, без любви, без добра, как... Как Далеки! Знаю, ты хочешь им помочь, но взгляни правде в глаза: ты думаешь, она сейчас заберёт своих «детишек» и уберётся восвояси? Она оставит здесь своё яйцо, и не пройдёт и десяти лет, как Земля будет уничтожена. Ты их не знаешь. Но я – знаю. Я путешествовала больше тебя, видела то, чего ты и представить себе не можешь. Кажется жизнь назад, а может и две, я встретила этих жучков. Тогда-то я и узнала, на что они способны. Дай только развиться – они поглотят любую материю и даже время. Ни страха, ни жалости. Ты думаешь, ты спасаешь их расу? На самом деле ты убиваешь Землю!

Доктор тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на королеву.

— Это ложь! Мои дети всего лишь напуганы. Наш корабль разбился, и мы...

— Чушь, — перебила Странник. — Если свидетель: он видел, что ваш корабль не падал, а высадил вас сюда ночью, чтобы вы смогли питаться и множиться здесь. Это не удивительно, Доктор, что ты ничего раньше о них не слышал. Просто мёртвые плохо болтают. Прошу: поверь мне.

Повелитель Времени заглянул в её космические глаза. Это была уже не та циничная и взбалмошная Странник, которую он повстречал во время прошлого приключения. Эта выглядела серьёзнее, взрослее и явно знала больше него. Чувствовать себя глупее Странника для Доктора было чем-то новым, притягательным, но вместе с тем, чертовски раздражающим.

— Скажи честно: ты убивала этих существ?

— Ну, я всего лишь странник, — улыбнулась она.

***

— Странник, у нас всё готово, — раздался голос Джона Леннона из рации, которая всё это время была прикреплена к поясу девушки.

— Доктор, нам пора, — проговорила Повелительница Времени и обратилась к Хиритине. — Было очень неприятно с вами познакомиться. Надеюсь, это взаимно.

— Стойте! Вы не можете уйти! — старуха вцепилась в руку Доктора. — Без вас мы не заведём вашу машину. Нам нужен корм!

— «Дом» – вы хотели сказать? А впрочем, оговорка по Фрейду, — усмехнулась Странник.

— Это всё ты! Самая жалкая из Повелителей Времени.

Хиритина расправила тонкие прозрачные крылышки и в одно мгновение очутилась прямо напротив Странника. Королева злобно оскалилась и вжала Повелительницу Времени в стену.

— Давно пора было полакомиться твоим маленьким мозгом. ..О, бедная одинокая Странник. От кого же ты бежишь? — вкрадчиво проговорила королева жуков. — Ты умнее многих из своего вида.

— Правда? Да я и лампочку в ТАРДИС самостоятельно не поменяю.

— Ох, почему ты постоянно говоришь неправду? От чего ты бежишь? Чего не хочешь вспоминать? — королева наклонилась к Страннику и над самым ухом прошептала: — Чьё имя заставит тебя испугаться?

Странник побледнела, широко раскрыв глаза. Вдруг королева почувствовала удар чем-то тяжёлым по спине и свалилась с ног.

— Странник, беги! — Доктор потащил девушку за собой.

— За ними, дети мои! — гневно прокричала Хиритина своим жукам. — Уничтожьте их! Сожрите!

Вслед за беглецами из всех щелей корабля кинулись десятки больших и маленьких жужжащих насекомых. Повелители Времени слышали приближающиеся звуки тысяч лапок, мельтешащих по полу. Доктор резко свернул в какую-то каюту, чтобы немного отдышаться. Заметив, пустой взгляд Странника, он захотел встряхнуть её за плечи.

— Очнись же! Что она тебе сказала?

— Я не поняла... Она знает что-то обо мне, чего я сама о себе не знаю. Это может быть, только если она съела мозг того, кто обладал этой информацией. Когда эти твари сжирают мозг человека, то все воспоминания переходят к ним. Это работает даже с мёртвыми, если есть мозг, но...

— ..Но?

— У меня не было и нет человека, который бы обо мне хоть что-то знал.

По телу Странника пробежала дрожь. Она удивлённо вскинула брови.

— У меня такое чувство, будто я осознала что-то ужасное. Но я ни черта не осознала, — тут дверь каюты захрустела под натиском жуков. Повелительница Времени выхватила рацию и крикнула в неё: — Всё, ребята, пора начинать!

Насекомые быстро расправились с дверью и начали заполнять комнату. Вдруг, заслышав издалека тихую музыку, они забыли о своей цели, развернулись и поползли на звук. Повелители Времени, улыбаясь, переглянулись и побежали следом. На палубе им открылась удивительная картина: группа уже знакомых музыкантов стояла на жёлтой подводной лодке с полным набором инструментов.

— Нравится? — гордо спросила Странник, скрестив руки на груди. — Совершенно случайно наткнулась. Ни за что не поверишь – это чей-то заброшенный космический корабль. Его бывшие хозяева явно обожали ретро стиль. Пришлось изрядно повозиться, чтобы привести его в более-менее рабочее состояние. Эх, а вот будь у меня отвёртка...

— Ты и её потеряла? Да как так-то?

— Не спрашивай меня как.

Космическое судно двинулось в их сторону. Обезумевшие жуки кидались в воду, по которой разносилась звуковая волна.

— Погоди, но если вся группа на крыше играет на инструментах, то кто тогда управляет лодкой?

— Никогда не угадаешь, кого я встретила запертой вместе с напуганной женщиной, пока искала тебя на корабле, — Странник хитро улыбнулась.

Судно подобралось вплотную к носу корабля, и Доктор перебрался на борт.

— Фантастика, ребята, molto benne! — восторженно выкрикнул он и спустился вниз, чтобы встретиться с Розой, которая с радостной улыбкой ждала его у консоли. Они обнялись. — Я рад, что ты в порядке.

— Я тоже рада, что ты жив, — ответила девушка и тут же несильно толкнула его в плечо. — А это за то, что запер меня. Кстати, с той женщиной всё хорошо. ..А где Странник?

***

Странник всё ещё была на корабле. Она вернулась к королеве, которая обнимала своих оставшихся в живых ещё не вылупившихся детёнышей, бормоча что-то успокаивающее.

— Ты снова здесь, чтобы вершить казнь надо мной? — зашипела она, обернувшись к Страннику. — Давай же, дитя Галлифрея, убей меня, чтобы рассказы о том, что ты истребила мой вид, стали правдой.

— Откуда ты знала всё это? Кого ты убила, чтобы узнать? — Повелительница Времени сдвинула брови и бесстрашно взглянула в глаза старухе. — Расскажи мне. Я сделаю всё.

— Так стань же кормом для моих детишек! — Хиритина злобно оскалилась. Одним взмахом она вспорола сразу несколько яиц, из которых тут же повалили совсем ещё маленькие жучки.

Обезумевшие от голода создания накинулись на первого, кого они увидели – их мать. Издав душераздирающий вопль, старуха исчезла под грудой зелёных тварей. Уничтожив свою создательницу, ненасытные жуки почуяли свежую плоть и ринулись на Странника. Та устремилась на палубу, чтобы успеть на отплывающую подводную лодку.

Прыжок. Босая нога Странника соскользнула. Ещё секунда – и девушка летит вниз. Кто-то хватает её за руку и тянет на борт. Это был Джон Леннон.

— Я не могу позволить тебе упасть.

Лодка под мерный ритм плыла вдоль Ливерпуля, приманивая инопланетных паразитов со всего города. Жуки камнем падали в воду и уже не могли всплыть. Пытаясь добраться до источника музыки, насекомые добровольно топились в воде.

— _In the town where I was born lived a man who sailed to sea..._ ** _[_** ** _1_** ** _]_** — затянула Странник. Музыканты подхватили мелодию. Доктор одёрнул Повелительницу Времени за рукав.

— Не смей! Они должны были написать эту песню лишь спустя девять лет, — шепнул он.

— Ну, знаешь, Доктор... — Странник с улыбкой пожала плечами и глубокомысленно изрекла:

> _Не может быть твоим, что не твое.  
>  И то, что не поется, не споешь.   
> Не скажешь ничего, зато сумеешь вести игру,   
> Это просто._
> 
> _Не совершишь того, что не свершить.  
>  Не спасешь того, кому не жить.   
> Не сможешь ничего, зато сумеешь стать собою в свой час,   
> Это просто. **[**_ **_2]_ **

***

Лодка причалила к берегу. Музыканты разошлись по домам – у них был просто сумасшедший день, им нужен был отдых. Джон остался попрощаться со Странником.

— Я кое-что нашёл на полу в подвале, — он протянул Повелительнице Времени её звуковую отвёртку. Целую и невредимую. — Похоже, это твоё, — Странник не находила слов благодарности. Она вообще была в этом не очень хороша.

— Ты сегодня спас мир... Пообещай, что однажды сделаешь это снова – вместе со мной.

— Ты упомянула, что пришла из будущего. Я бы ни за что не поверил, но после всего, увиденного сегодня, это было бы как минимум глупо, — Джон взял её за руку и заглянул в её космические глаза. — Ты наверняка знаешь.. Скажи: я ведь увижу тебя снова?

— Ты – да. У тебя ещё всё впереди, — грустно улыбнулась Странник. — Мы встретимся снова, и не один раз.

— Когда? Где?

— Ну... — Странник хитро прищурилась и таинственно сказала:

> _Ты нарисуй себя в лодке на речке,  
>  Кругом мандарины, верх – мармелад.   
> Кто-то окликнет, ты тихо ответишь..._ _**[3]**_

— _...Девчонка, чей радужен взгляд **[3]** ,_ — подхватил Леннон.

***

Повозившись с инструментами, Странник кое-как подстроила к консоли подводной лодки вихревой манипулятор, сделав примитивную машину времени. Девушка предложила Доктору и его спутнице ещё одно совместное приключение, чтобы «обкатать» свой новый космический корабль. Конечно, они не отказались.

— Ну и куда же ты отправишься на этот раз? — спросил Леннон.

— В небо. В небо, усеянное алмазами, — ответила Повелительница Времени, мечтательно устремив глаза вверх.

— Странник... После всего, через что мы прошли, могу я задать тебе всего один вопрос?

— Валяй, — она кивнула, залезая в лодку.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Ой, да ладно, ты же знаешь. Я Странник!

— Нет, я имею ввиду, как тебя зовут на самом деле. Твоё настоящее имя.

— А, ну... — протянула Странник, пожимая плечами. Она знала, что ей совершенно нечего сказать. Но ей не хотелось оставлять Джона совсем без ответа, ведь для неё это была их последняя встреча, — Люси, — ответила она, подмигнув, и захлопнула люк. Раздался шум заводящегося мотора.

— Стоп, я что, только что сказала «Люси»? — Спросила Странник нажимая цветные кнопки и умело переключая бесчисленные тумблеры на панели управления.

— Да, похоже на то, — ответил Доктор. — Просто рандомное имя: это вполне нормально. А что, какие-то проблемы?

— Нет, просто... Просто похоже, мы только что сочинили ещё кое-что, — она хихикнула и включила музыку на вновь обретённой звуковой отвёртке.

> _«Lucy in the sky with diamonds... **[3]** »_

Джон Леннон стоял на холме и смотрел вслед огромной жёлтой подводной лодке, уплывающей по небу навстречу новым тайнам, опасным приключениям и самым неожиданным открытиям.

> **_[1]_** — "Yellow Submarine" (1969)
> 
> **_[2]_** — "All you need is love" (1967)
> 
> **_[3]_** — "Lucy in the sky with diamonds" (1967)


End file.
